If Love Were All
by mts3479
Summary: After Jane leaves Downton, Robert wonders what has happened to her. Maybe being run over by a bicycle might provide the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**If Love Were All**

**This is an extended version of chapter 6 part 2 of "Pen Pals" written partly in response to Catwoman99 and Sarah's review.**

**A few notes and explanations:**

**Many thanks to ermireallydontcare for noticing the problem of shifting tenses, I am trying my best to mind my technicalities aside from content. An apology in advance if this is bad as this is my first attempt to write a rated T story.**

**Using the word "dumbass". I know this is not a standard swear word around 1919-1920 but as I could not find any appropriate swear words of the time, I used "dumbass" to illustrate either a) the man does not know who the Earl of Grantham is or b) the man knows who he is but there is no deference and Lord Grantham is simply another human being - a microcosm of what is slowly happening in society after the war. (I was also partially inspired by that scene in **_**Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home**_** where Admiral Kirk is nearly run over by a taxi.).**

**The title is taken from a chapter in Anthony Hope's **_**The Prisoner of Zenda**_**.**

Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham had a distracted look on his face as he made his way through Ripon's streets. So distracted was he that he had already knocked down a man carrying a basket of vegetables

"Watch where you're going, you dumbass!" the man bellowed as he shook his head and started to retrieve the fallen vegetables.

"I'm sorry. Here allow me," Robert said apologetically while he bent down to help.

"Humph," came the grunt followed by a curt, "good day sir." Basket in hand, the man left Robert to his own thoughts

Continuing his walk, Robert sighed. Today wasn't exactly turning to be a good day for him. First, his oldest daughter Mary had been her uncommunicative self for the second day running and he supposed that it had something to do with her upcoming wedding to Sir Richard Carlisle. Robert felt that Mary was reluctant to marry Richard but why was she persisting with going ahead with the wedding? What was story between them? Was she hiding something? There were so many questions and yet no answers to any of them.

Then he and Cora had an almighty row over his decision to help Bates with his upcoming trial. She thought it wasn't a good idea given that there might be less than kind talk about him helping a man who had gone to prison once and was behind bars again this time for murder. Robert was convinced of Bates's innocence but Cora was not. He knew that she had never taken to the erstwhile valet and what embarrassed him further was that Amelia Tomlinson, the secretary had accidentally witnessed them rowing – a first time a servant had done so. Not even Mr Carson or Mrs Hughes in all their years of service had seen Robert and Cora quarrel now the dubious honour belonged to a secretary who had been in the position only for three months.

It was assumed that after the war and having recovered from Spanish flu, things would settle down between them and for awhile it did but it was not to last long as Robert became increasingly distant and Cora throwing herself into various existing charity causes and starting some of her own that would sometimes take her away from Downton for days. They had also started sleeping in separate rooms only coming together for dinner or social events.

The row over Bates was not resolved as Cora had departed for London to attend charity meetings and accompany Isobel to Buckingham Palace where she would receive her Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire award from the King himself. With Sybil now making her home in Dublin, Mary and Edith preoccupied elsewhere, Matthew in Manchester and Cora in London for a week, Robert was more or less alone in the big house.

Something else came to Robert's mind as he finally reached the town centre. It had been occupying his thoughts since he accidentally found a school report amongst his mail. _Where did she go_, he wondered but like the mystery about Mary and Richard, he doubted that there would be an answer to his recent question either.

Robert had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a boy of about eleven or twelve on top of him.

What had happened?

"I'm all right, I think," he vaguely heard the boy say "What about it? A perfect no point landing."

He felt slightly reassured when the boy finally managed to stand up relieving him of some body weight. His head felt dull and throbbing, suspecting that there was a bump somewhere. The next thing he knew he was being helped up by the boy and a woman who he assumed was the boy's mother.

"Ohhhh...what was that?" Robert finally groaned. He wished he was still lying on the ground as standing up seemed to have made it worse in terms of the pain.

"You were hit by a bicycle," came the woman's response as she and the boy helped him on to a nearby bench.

Robert gave a start as that voice sounded familiar to his ears but he quickly chided himself. _You idiot! You've just been run over by a bicycle so your mind starts playing tricks_. From the corner of his eye, he sees the woman staring at him intently, maybe searching for any cuts, bumps or bruises. Now that her face was quite close to his, he could have sworn that he could have encountered her in the past.

"Maybe we should call the doctor," the boy said and Robert could hear the apprehension in his voice. "He looks woozy to me."

Robert tried to straighten himself "It won't be necessary...I think I'm fine...ow!"

"I don't think it is wise to move your head that way sir," the woman said as she sat next to him "Please be careful."

The boy stepped forward "That was me on the bicycle sir, I'm really sorry. I hope you're not hurt and I don't get into trouble."

"Not at all, you're not in trouble with me. You have a fine boy here Mrs..." Robert smiled and turned to look at the woman next to him and as he did his eyes widened. Surely it wasn't possible but there she was next to him.

"Jane...it is you!" he exclaimed relieved that his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"Lord Grantham," was all Jane could say with a nervous smile plastered on her face as she went on. "This is my son Freddie. Freddie, this is Lord Grantham."

So this was Freddie. Robert took a look at the boy in front of him – a smiley, quite nervous young man leaning on his bicycle with dark hair and pale blue eyes, almost like his mother. A part of him envied Freddie who seemed to enjoy being young with his bicycle, playing with friends, and a close relationship with his parents. It didn't hurt that he was also academically inclined and probably excelled in some kind of sport as well.

Robert also finds out that Freddie is not all shy either. Within minutes, he finds himself agreeing to Freddie and his friend Kenny visit Downton then being introduced to Kenny. Impulsively, he takes out a pile of coins out of his pocket and gives Freddie and Kenny equal amounts.

"I didn't see that coming, you shouldn't have," Jane smirked turning to Robert after waving the boys goodbye.

Robert shrugged "I just thought they both should have something."

"I hope you have not spoiled them," Jane said shaking her head in disbelief "First the invitation to Downton then some pocket money."

"I like Freddie," Robert said quietly "I have sometimes thought what might have been if I had a son, if Cora had not miscarried."

Jane disagrees "But you have Mr Crawley. I have seen how you treat him as if he was your son."

"You're right," he agrees then turns to face her "Will you be coming to Downton with the boys?"

"No, I can't," Jane swallowed hard then added hastily "It's not possible...I have work."

"As a visitors' guide?" Robert asked gently

"Yes and head house maid at Harewood," Jane was now blushing "I don't think they will allow me more day offs so soon after this."

"I understand.

An awkward silence followed.

"Would you like some ice on your bump?" Jane asked trying to diffuse the awkwardness between them.

"I probably should given it still hurts," Robert grimaced

"I live nearby," Jane offered "Why don't we go home and I'll get some ice."

Robert follows her to the house she, her mother and her son lived and once inside, she leads him directly to the sofa. "I'll be at Mr Simpson's shop. It won't be long."

He shrugs off his coat and jacket then diverts his attention small sitting room- furnished simply but neat as a pin. His attention was diverted to the mantelpiece which was stacked with mementos – a vase filled with wild flowers, several model trains, war medals, Freddie's composition award, a post card and a guide book depicting Harewood House.

He heard the door open then close which indicated she was back. Going to the kitchen, she puts the ice in a bowl and takes a clean tea towel from one of the drawers. Deftly, she wraps the tea towel around some ice cubes and secures them with a clean knot.

"Here you are," Jane situates the bag on where the bump was and takes his right hand then guides it to hold the improvised ice bag. "This should hopefully reduce the swelling."

Robert smiles as she releases her hand from his "Thank you...it seems to be feeling better now."

Jane leaves him in the sitting room to prepare lunch and she later returns with a tray that held a tea pot, two cups and small jugs that contained milk and sugar, two slices of her mother's Victoria sponge cake and roast beef sandwiches.

"I hope you don't mind having sandwiches for lunch," Jane's tone was apologetic, trying to appear normal. Robert could tell that she was getting nervous around him and from what he was reading from her expression, it was a look of panic.

He has taken the tray from her hands and sets them down on the table. They were standing next to each other, only inches separating their bodies. Jane keeps her eyes down not looking at him, her arms firmly at their sides.

"I have missed you," Robert said softly, his fingers under her chin to tip her head so he can see her face. There was no question about her beauty, countless times he had thought about her and where she was. Perversely, being run over by a bicycle had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Jane mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't say anything," Robert whispered as his lips finally met hers.

Taken aback by his brazen declaration and bold move, Jane pulls back and her eyes flicker over his face curiously. She felt blood rushing to her face and fear has overtaken her clumsy attempts to remain calm. Her breathing turned quick yet heavy and her legs felt heavy as if it were chained to the ground. Robert moved closer to her, his desire for her taking over. Her lips parted as if to say something and before any of them could react, he was kissing her as his arms encircled her waist.

Jane uttered out a soft cry as her head jerks back and her hands move up to clutch his shoulders. She kissed him back with a fierce need that surprised her. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy as she first hesitates and then finally stops. Jessica would indeed have a field day if she ever saw this! She could just imagine her saying and pointing: "Told you so! He does exist!"

As if reading her thoughts, Robert drew her even closer to him. "Shhh...it's just the two of us here," he assured her.

Jane swallowed hard as her eyes stared wildly into his. He was doing the same and they both continued to stare at each other, trying to read each other's mind and expressions for what seemed like an eternity. She could see the passion and desire in his eyes while he noticed the fear and desire in hers.

Robert lets out a moan of passion as his lips found hers again. Jane whimpered in response as his tongue forced her mouth open. While her arms went around his neck, his lips had moved towards her ear, his teeth playfully nipping her earlobe while his hands were busy pulling out the pins that held her hair.

A ragged gasp escapes from Robert's throat as she bites his lower lip hard in response. He pulls back to admire her glowing face, the long hair streaming behind like a velvet curtain. How this day was turning out for him, just as his thoughts were turning to Jane the next thing he knew she was standing next to him fussing about his bump. Part of him now was feeling guilty about his feelings and designs on her as a few months ago; he had asked himself whether this was fair to anyone. Jane knew the answer; she was no fool and had left before things went out of hand. Now that they had found each other again, he was reminded by how she made him happy, made him feel more a man not just an earl. Brushing aside the guilt, he focuses his attention on the woman in his arms.

"Did you get my note?" he whispered in her ear while stroking her hair.

Jane nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder "You surprised me...I was trying to picture you when you were Freddie's age and why you disliked mathematics so much."

"I liked History and English but hated Latin, Greek and Mathematics especially the latter. Before I went up to Eton, I had a tutor named Mr Judd - a nice man but could be strict at times. One day, I failed to solve a problem and he made me stand outside Downton with a dunce cap on my head."

"Oh no!" Jane gasped at the mental image forming in her mind then she dissolved into fits of giggles.

"I can probably date my aversion to numbers, angles and the Pythagorean theorem to that incident," Robert chuckled.

When their eyes finally meet again, Jane drew a deep breath as she surrendered herself to him, her body turning liquid at his touch. Robert was taking his time studying her beautiful face while his fingers were caressing her cheek. Then his lips frantically find hers again, his kisses becoming deeper as she arches her body against his. His mouth turns towards the nape of her neck then her hair as her hands slid around his waist to draw him closer to her.

While Robert unbuttons her blouse he lowered his head to leave a trail of gentle kisses on her neck, shoulders and collarbone. There was a pause as he frantically tugs her corset down to reveal her breasts. Jane blushed at the sight of her naked breasts exposed but he hushes her protests by covering her mouth with his.

"You are beautiful," Robert murmured his hands moving to caress her breasts while hers instinctively went up to undo his tie and waistcoat.

"Is there somewhere comfortable we can go?" he asked huskily as Jane made a move for his shirt.

Jane lowered her eyes as she hesitated. Finally, she pulled back, took his hand and together they made their way towards the room she shared with her mother.

**Phew! That was hard to write. The second & last chapter will be coming soon.**

**Any comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all on this site!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If Love Were All – Chapter 2 **

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas as well as enjoying the Christmas Special.**

**Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, here's another product of endless staring in front of the computer screen and brain crunching.**

**Disclaimer: The Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV, apart from Kenny, Jessica Gough, Mrs Osborne and Miss Tomlinson. The first name of Jane's husband was never mentioned so David it is.**

* * *

><p>Jane waved Freddie and Kenny off as they set out with their bicycles in tow. She reminded Freddie to be back home by tea time and felt pleased when Kenny thanked her for the pancakes she had made which the boys had lapped up eagerly. With her mother at her fruit stall and Freddie now out playing, she was alone in the house now, what would she do? Take a walk in the park? Practise welcoming visitors to Harewood? Go to the library?<p>

Tomorrow she was returning to Harewood which meant back to work and to the reality she knew. Her time off at Ripon had turned out to be quite eventful, a week ago; she would not have contemplated on Freddie and his bicycle would run over a man whom she had been trying to hard not to think about and to purge from her memory. She had literally and metaphorically blocked her ears whilst Jessica would constantly tease her about having a mystery man in her life.

"_I always wondered what his name is," Jessica said one day while the servants were having tea._

"_Who? What? Am I missing something?" Mrs Osborne asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Jane's mystery man, you know who," Jessica smirked while she nudged Jane on the elbow._

"_Father Christmas or maybe The Abominable Snowman," Mrs Osborne retorted, "honestly, Jessica Gough, don't you have anything better to do?"_

Once she recognised who Freddie had ran into did all the memories started to flood back. She wondered if God was playing a joke at her expense when she found herself face to face with Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham. Perhaps He was trying to show her that how hard she tried she tried to deny and forget, memories would always find a way to creep back into her consciousness. Jane thought that God was certainly right on that score particularly when Robert had kissed her. They had spent the rest of the afternoon making love and talking, she had forgotten how it felt being held by a man, being loved and loving him in return.

That was maybe the end of it, she thought as she cleared away the dishes and started to wash them. He had returned to Downton and his world while she was retuning to hers. It was all a dream, nothing more. All good things would have to come to an end.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming," Jane yelled as the knock on the door became louder and more insistent. She threw the apron to one side and smoothed her hair as she made her way to the sitting room and the door. Who would be calling at this time, she thought. She had ignored the door initially as her mother had told her that it would most likely be sales men, Jehovah's Witness preachers or campaigners of any sort. However, she had a feeling that whoever was knocking on the door was neither a sales man nor a preacher.<p>

"What can I -" she began and the words died on her lips as she recognised who was standing in front of her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Robert smiled as he stepped closer towards her. "May I?"

"O-of course," Jane stammered as she led him in.

Robert took her in his arms and kissed her passionately "I was told you were returning to Harewood tomorrow," he said between kisses. "Must you?"

Jane looked down, trembling "Yes. It's back to reality for me...back to being a maid."

"My darling," Robert murmured against her hair. "My darling Jane, please don't say that." He pulled back to look at her sweet face now filled with sadness. This was one of the few moments when he wished he was not the Earl of Grantham. Struggling to not to let his courage desert him, he finally said:

"I love you with all my heart."

Jane did not reply as she clutched the lapels of his coat, trying to take in everything he was saying.

"With all my heart," Robert said with more conviction. "Not a day goes by when I think about you. By coincidence, I was thinking about you right at the moment when I had that collision with Freddie. When I saw you, I felt like my questions had been answered. But, must you really go?"

Jane sighed "I cannot let everyone at Harewood, Freddie, my mother, even you down. I won't allow you to get yourself into trouble. You must believe me when I say that I will gladly follow you to the ends of the earth but reality is a hard taskmaster. I love you and perhaps had circumstances been different-"

She never finished the sentence as Robert's lips silenced hers and in response Jane's arms went around his neck as she kissed him back. They found themselves on the sofa with Jane giving out a yelp as she felt his hands on her bottom, drawing her closer to him.

"Are you familiar with _The Prisoner of Zenda_?" Jane finally asked.

"The title does sound familiar, I remember Sybil mentioning it when she was young...she said it was sad that the hero and heroine couldn't be together."

"In one of the chapters, Princess Flavia asked Rudolf if love was the only thing," Jane said in a low, sweet voice. "Maybe we should ask ourselves the same question. Do you believe it to be true?"

Robert did not answer. He carried on holding her hands, trying to understand what he was hearing.

"Perhaps if love were indeed all..." Jane's voice broke as she tried hard to fight back the tears. "I'm not making any sense. I apologise."

Jane drew herself away from him and turned to face the wall. Why God in His infinite wisdom had allowed this to happen, there seemed to be no answer to that. If someone had told her that she would find love after David's death, she would have laughed at that person's face. Robert watched as she struggled with her emotions and instinctively he went over to take her in his arms.

"Please don't cry," he whispered in her ear. He understood what she was trying to say and both of them knew that they were trapped in a no win scenario and condemned forever to love each other in secret with clandestine letters passed between them by a hapless middleman and snatched meetings whenever she would be in Ripon.

A moan escaped Jane's lips as Robert's lips grazed the spot behind her right ear then travelled down to her neck. She turned to face him, trying to smile through her tears while her hands ruffled his hair.

"There," he mopped her tears with his handkerchief. His heart skipped a beat as her beautiful smile returned; an image he vowed that would be with him forever.

Their lips met again and without any warning, Robert swept Jane up in his arms and carried her over to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After they made love, Robert held Jane close as they savoured this moment together. Their eyes met as he took her hand and held it.<p>

"It's nice to be here and not in a garbage scow," Robert chuckled as he idly played with Jane's hair.

"Garbage scow?" Jane frowned.

"That's what Miss Tomlinson calls her car," he smiled. "I decided to hitch a ride with her when she asked for my permission to run some errands for the house. The car made all these strange noises; would not look out of place in a scrapheap and gave me nausea on the way here. How she copes, I don't know."

Jane remembered Anna mentioning a Miss Tomlinson in her recent letters. "Oh my poor dear," she giggled as she kissed his forehead. "At least you're here in one piece."

Robert fell silent. His mind wandered to yesterday remembering that afternoon he spent making love to her, talking to her. One enduring memory he had was of Jane wearing his shirt – several sizes too big for her and the shirt tails ending on her thighs as she went to fetch the abandoned lunch. He never felt as content as when he held her in his arms, never felt happier when he was with her and he did not want to let her go.

But he knew that after this, they would have to part. He had also promised to provide for Freddie, insisting after he found out from Murray that Jane had initially refused the monthly stipend that was proposed. As a compromise, a trust fund was created for Freddie for his use when he turned eighteen. Robert wanted to do more for her and Freddie but realised that the trust fund would be a good start.

Wordlessly, Robert removed the ring from his finger and placed it on Jane's hand.

"I can't take this," she protested while eyeing the ring warily. It was a simple gold signet ring adorned with the Crawley coat of arms.

"I want you to," Robert kissed her. "Something to remember the time we spent together."

Jane smiled sadly as she pulled away from him to sit up on her side of the bed. From the side table, she picked up a pocket watch. "This belonged to my father," she said in a soft voice as she turned to face him and pressed the watch into his hands. "I want you to have this."

Robert looked down at the watch in his hand, silently praying for this day not to end. But as Jane said earlier about reality being a hard taskmaster, well, she was right. As his lips left a sensuous trail of kisses on her shoulders and down to her breasts, Robert pulled her closer to him. He was determined to spend what time there was left with her; the outside world could certainly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are most welcome and epilogue coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**If Love Were All – Epilogue**

**A big thank you to all the reviews and those who have added this story to their favourites, very much appreciated and it makes all the brain crunching worthwhile.**

**This epilogue is dedicated to Catwoman99, Mrs Danvers and emmiswe.**

**I am thinking of a sequel and have written a couple of drafts but it will be back to "Pen Pals" for the time being.**

* * *

><p>Two months later on the same day.<p>

_Downton Abbey, Downton, Yorkshire_

Robert glanced at his watch and sighed. Amelia Tomlinson was running late and there was a rather full day away for him. Since she arrived as secretary to him and Cora, a routine was established where they would go through the day's agenda before breakfast. Not that he minded her being a bit late though, the time he had alone while waiting meant that he could indulge in a bit of daydreaming. Looking down at the watch again, there was a wistful look of his face as his finger traced the initials engraved at the back of the timepiece.

He heard footsteps making their way to his dressing room and sure enough, Amelia burst in clutching two diaries, a notebook and a bag with letters to be posted.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted. "Her Ladyship kept me for awhile as she's given me enough work that would keep me busy until the next century or so."

Robert shook his head. "No need to apologise."

Knowing that she was tardy and not wanting to waste anymore time, Amelia had opened one of the diaries and started to rattle off today's schedule which consisted to visiting Bates in prison, a meeting with Mr Murray, and lunch in the House of Lords. Midway she noticed that Robert was only half listening. Snapping the diary shut, she proffered a folded piece of paper.

"The day's agenda is all in here, that is, if you're sick of hearing my voice," Amelia joked then added seriously, "Her Ladyship asked me to phone Sir Anthony Strallan to invite him to dine with the family tonight."

"That will be all Miss Tomlinson, thank you."

"You all right sir?" Amelia asked quizzically. Ever since she picked him up from that house in Ripon two months ago, she had noticed him looking pensive and going through the motions like a zombie. However, he seemed to act normal around his family and the servants, so maybe she was just imagining things.

"Perfectly fine," Robert replied, his voice a bit too smooth for the secretary's ears. Amelia wisely thought it would be best not to pursue the matter further as it was not her place to ask whether there was a problem or not.

"By the way, Anna asked me to give you this, it came with her post this morning," she took out an envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to him. Mumbling an excuse, Amelia curtseyed then left.

Robert tucked the day's agenda into his pocket then opened the envelope that he had just been handed. His face broke into a smile as he skimmed the letter. It was from his beloved Jane, they had been corresponding since their last meeting and he treasured the letters he received from her. He would have time to read her letter while on the train to London.

Slipping the letter into his pocket, Robert made his way down to have breakfast thinking when he could see her again.

* * *

><p><em>Harewood House, Leeds, Yorkshire<em>

It was already half past nine in the morning and Jane returned to her room to change. For showing visitors around the house, Lord Harewood insisted that she wear something other than her uniform and that presented a conundrum as she was running out of things to wear. Fortunately, Lady Harewood, her daughter and daughter-in-law had passed on some of their dresses to Jane which was reworked with the help of Miss Clarke and Jessica into the latest fashions.

"Come in," Jane said as she heard a knock on her door.

"Need any help?" Jessica poked her head.

"Yes please," Jane had already removed her cap and apron while retrieving the dress she would be wearing from her wardrobe.

"I don't know how you manage," Jessica began as she helped Jane out of her uniform and into the purple dress made from the fabric that she had bought at Ripon. "I'm already dead on my feet as we speak."

"Well, by the time I'm finished I'll be dead on my feet too so that makes the two of us," Jane agreed as he eyes fell on the chain around her neck which held a locket containing a photo of Freddie and a very special ring. Her look became wistful as her finger traced the design on the ring.

Jessica continued to babble along as she did Jane's hair, completely unaware that the latter was only half listening. The junior maid had the reputation of talking so much that the running joke at Harewood was that if talking were an Olympic sport then Jessica Gough would win hands down.

"And Ian asked Allan why he ran away when the brawl started and Allan, being our resident coward said..." Jessica paused then added. "You know what, I feel like I'm talking to the wall. Are you all right?"

There was no answer and Jessica looked dubiously at her friend wondering if she needed her eyes and brain examined. Since Jane returned from Ripon, Jessica noticed that she sometimes alternated between acting like a zombie and being deep in thought. That said, that didn't seem to affect her performance and she was still normal around others.

"I'm fine," Jane gave a smile that didn't quite reach to her eyes. Jessica shrugged and decided it wasn't the best time to ask if there was anything wrong and that she would like to talk about.

Jessica slotted in the last of the hairpins in place and stood back to admire the handwork. "Not bad if I may say so," she beamed then handed Jane an envelope. "By the way, the post came early today & this is for you."

"Oh thank you for the letter and the hair," Jane grinned as Jessica waved on her way out.

Once she was alone again, she looked at the envelope. It was from Anna and as she opened the envelope, another fell. Retrieving it from the floor and opening it, her face broke into a smile. The letter was from her beloved Robert, they had been corresponding since their last meeting and she treasured the letters she received from him.

Placing both letters inside a box she kept hidden in her wardrobe, Jane left her room and made her way to the grand foyer where she would be welcoming the first batch of visitors to the house. She would have time to read the letters tonight after work.

As Jane finally reached Harewood's grand foyer, she greeted Mr Healey, took a deep breath and positioned herself by the front door. Briefly, her mind wandered to contemplate on when she could see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**Wishing everyone on this site a peaceful and prosperous new year.**


End file.
